On the outside
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Jason meets up with Marie's sistre, not find they aren't that different


"on the outside"

Let me tell you these stories where done so long ago and I'm just now putting them up.

Disclaimers- I own nothing that you'd recognize.

He opened the door silently and quickly then closed it behind himself; this was the address he found in Marie's notebook for her best friend. Jason felt the need to tell the woman that Marie had died because of him. He looked around the room trying to adjust his eyes to the lighting that was very dim. He walked past a table with pictures of Marie and her friend; one caught his eye though. It was the same one he had in his pocket and there sat a letter next to it, he knew he should not have read it but it was just there calling out to him. Carefully, not to disturb anything else on the ledge he lifted up the letter and read it:

_" My dearest Natalie, how are you? I am still in India with Jason, I wish you could be here you'd love it. How are things there, did you quite the job yet, and dump that loser you call a boyfriend. You worry me, I saw the last picture you sent, and I saw the beating you received. What was it this time, food to cold? I wish we could come home and save you. Then I'd find a man like Jason for you but with out the murder rap I'm kidding he is so wonderful to me, he keeps me sane when things don't look so good. The town we are living in is fantastic the people are nice and the ocean is just beautiful AS beautiful as Jason's eyes. Well hopefully we will be home soon, I can just imagine what it has been like with out me there here is some money for the floral store you wanted to start in five years, see now you can do it now._

_Anyway, I have a feeling Jason is getting antsy again so; we might leave India soon for Tibet, which should be fun. I think I here Jason coming back he goes running on to the beach in the morning while I'm in town here is a picture of us in Naples Italy I'll call you soon_

_Love _

_Marie."_

Jason put down the letter and saw one on a desk next to the computer he saw it was opened and picked it up he looked at the date it was dated the day before Marie was killed " _Natalie, _

_I have to keep this brief, you know the drill if you get this it means I've been disposed of and Jason didn't have any control over it so don't be mad at him. I knew the risks when I helped him the first time. _

_Here is my information for the banks all of the money Jason gave me goes to you to do with whatever you see fit. Jason will come looking for you but don't be afraid of him he is very sweet and kind, although he might look frightening or act tough. Do me a favor though look after him for awhile I think he will have a hard time with my death. Nat, here is the safety deposit box number there is my gun and passports in there along with fifty thousand and here is the account I set up for you, Please don't be sad I have lived a very full life and have been loved very much so now it will be my turn to watch over all of my friends and over Jason. _

_Jason Bourne is a good man, he is rough around the edges and a bit much to take but once you meet him, he is so inquisitive and willing to listen to you. I hope the two of you will get along perfectly. So my dear roommate of 5 years I will end this in saying Jason put down the letter and look behind you."_

_Love _

_Marie_

Jason was taken back by the last line and he did as she told him, slowly he turned around and ended up staring at a shorter version of Marie " you must be Jason Bourne, please have a seat". He sat in the chair she pointed to " I'm Natalie Conner" he shook her hand, by the mascara streaks he knew she had been crying but now her eyes were bright and smiling " she told me you'd come here, I just didn't think you would. She was a wonderful woman full of life and natural beauty. You know I wish the day she left this apartment I could have stopped her but no she wanted to go to Russia to "see " the sights" Jason continued watching her she seemed to calm for him to at ease with him being there is wasn't natural especially due to the reason he was there. He watched as she continued to talk about Marie in the past and present tense the more she talked the calmer she seemed. Natalie walked into the bedroom saying she was going to get a sweater, he did not believe her and was right not too. Natalie looked in her drawer for the .38 that Marie set her, she closed the drawer, and walked back into the room, she placed the barrel of the gun to the base of Jason's skull. " Natalie, come on you really don't want to do this" " I don't? "

Jason grabbed the gun right out of her hand and flipped her over the chair onto the ground; he looked at her and realized this was not Natalie. He stood up and pulled the woman to her feet " who are you?" she jerked her arm and used her other hand to try and scratch at his eyes " I'm the one who put the hit on you and your little girlfriend Bourne, I'm the last one you will see when you die," her threat was interrupted by the door swinging opened and a spitting image of his attacker came threw the door "oh my god, what the hell is going on?" Jason looked at her and looked on the ground but it was too late the imposter _had_ enough time to fire off one round and it hit Natalie on her side, she dropped to the ground and started to crawl out of the door. Jason pushed the other woman away and reached for the letter opened on the desk before he could strike the woman leapt out the open window, and ran down the street to a red mustang.

Jason shook his head and turned to help the real Natalie but she wasn't on the ground and the trail of blood lead out the door. Natalie couldn't believe this was happening first Marie and now her, she gathered enough strength to stand up and hug the wall as she tried to get to the stairs. She hoped that Marie had kept quiet about what she did, for a living. Natalie was training to become a Navy seal after seeing GI Jane it motivated her and then after killing her knee they let her go and a agency asked her to become a sniper to take out Bourne after the training there she declined, only because Marie loved Jason so much. She looked down at her wound and knew she was losing blood very quickly, she reached the stairs and sat down. Jason couldn't believe the events that had lead up to this now he had to find the woman who was shot before she hit the streets. He went back into the apartment and opened her laptop, he was taken back by the page that was up it was a file on him and her assignment was to cleanly take him out, one shot. He looked down the page and saw Natalie declined the assignment. He sat back and decided to let Natalie come to him.

Natalie opened her eyes and saw the housekeeper standing in front of her " Natalie, what happened?" " Nothing it was an accident Mrs. Hues, I'm going back to the apartment and I'll be fine" She could feel herself draining away as she attempted to get up and fell back down " Mrs. Hues, go to my apartment, here should be a man there tell him to come here". Mrs. Hues nodded and ran as fast as her elderly legs would carry her, she found the apartment and knocked on the door, when no one answered she opened the door and saw the man standing looking out the window waiting for something " what?" " Natalie, wanted you to come help her, she has been shot and can't stand up. Come Ill show you." Jason looked at the little old lady and decided to believe her he followed her to the stair well, but when they got there Natalie was missing " where is she " he asked a surprised Maid " I, I don't know she was right here she told me to come get you to help her, should I call the police sir " Jason shook his head " no, I'll find her, thanks " Mrs. Hues picked up her cleaning supplies and went down the stairs, Jason looked around the stair well trying to figure out, where would Natalie go, the room has already been penetrated, so she would go back there . He looked upward and decided to check the roof.

Natalie watched Jason go to the roof and she pulled herself up smearing the wall with her blood, she had to get back to her room and fast. Back in the hallway, she urged herself to go forward to her room. She saw a man coming around the corner and stuffed herself into the corner of the doorway for her friends apartment, seeing it wasn't Bourne she made it finally to her apartment, she peeked her head inside, the room looked safe and it wasn't really in bad shape. She dragged herself into the room and closed the door, went to the window and closed that too. She locked the door and saw her computer had been accessed, most likely by Bourne. Her eyes went to a picture he was as good looking I the picture as he was in person. She then looked at her friend her smiled disappeared a little, Marie had been her best friend for 10 years and she begged her not to go to Russia but she insisted and look what happened two years later she was dead. She had gotten that last letter a day ago and laughed when she read the last line. She was, always looking for the good that way. She heard her cell start ringing " hello, Nikki hi, yes um not here maybe in the room. " Nat felt the dizziness get worse as she filled Nikki in on what happened then she knew the black out was coming " Nikki I…" she hit the floor and the cell phone dropped out of her hand and under the desk. She lay there bleeding all over the floor, she opened her eyes too weak to move prayed for a quick death.

Jason reached the top of the roof and searched for Natalie but didn't find her. He had an eerie feeling come over him and turned around, he thought he was hallucinating there in front of him was Marie, and she looked worried "Jason" she smiled at him "Marie?" " You have to help Natalie, she is too young to come here yet " " what about you, I love you " " Jason, I'm okay where I am and I can see you when ever I want too, but you have to help her she is going to die if you don't. I was never in pain Jason, I know you tried to bring me back, but I am happy with my family" she faded as quickly as she appeared.

Jason closed his eyes and opened them again, he was in shock at the image that was left in his brain, Natalie laying on the ground eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling. He ran back to her apartment, found the door locked "Natalie, Natalie, can you hear me, I'm coming to help you, Natalie," he took his gun out of the back of his shirt and shot the doorframe, and the door opened. He ran over to her side and looked at her, the floor was covered in her blood. He lifted her head up and picked up his Cell phone and called the only person he knew to help him with out questions " hey john, hurry " He put the cell down and turned his attention to Natalie, lifting her shirt he saw the gapping wound, every time she took a breath the wound would open and close. He grabbed a pillow and gently lifted her head, he place the pillow under her head. She looked at him and smiled in a whisper he could hear she said, "she found you". He went to the bathroom and placed towels on the floor, he knew that John would take out the bullet right immediately.

John walked in to the apartment and wasn't surprised at the scene before him, he couldn't save Marie but he wasn't going to loose this one " bathroom is set up" Jason picked her up very carefully she was a little heavier than Marie but not bad, she still had her eyes open and she was still breathing so it wasn't a bad sign, just not the best. Jason placed her on the ground and looked at his friend and took a deep breath " work your magic" " Jason I can't promise anything after all she has lost most of her blood" he nodded and walked out of the room closing the door as he left.

John looked down at the woman " alright Natalie, I'm going to try and patch you up, this will hurt but I'll give you a shot of antibiotics and a pain shot to help with the discomfort." Natalie understood this wasn't going to be pleasant and nodded her head as much as she could to show she understood. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as John gave her the shots and began to repair her as much as he could.

Jason sat on the couch looking at the picture of Marie, he had to stop this obsessing over her, there was nothing he could do anymore for her. He laid down and closed his eyes hoping to get a glimpse of her face and he heard her say, "_ you'll probably_

_Forget all about me" " How could I forget you you're the only person I know". " Okay "ill stop rambling now" " no don't I haven't talked to anyone in a long time " " yeah but I'm doing all the talking your just sitting there"._

_" here switch with me, you drive" he carefully switched seats with her and never noticed the man on the bridge with the rifle. AS Bourne was loading his own gun Marie slumped over the seat. His eyes widened as he tried to maneuver the jeep and check on Marie, the jeep hit the railing broke it in two and the jeep dived into the river below. He desperately opened his door and swam over to Marie's door, which was jammed, he wanted to scream to her to wake up, finally the door opened and she floated out, he noticed the blood and tried to breath for her. It took a second to realize that she was dead. His eyes felt like they would explode and he released her to be free. He swam to the surface and climbed out. Watched with a broken heart as they pulled his jeep from the river._

He sat up and noticed how dark it had gotten out side, he looked around the room; he did not hear any noises so he figured John must have left. He got up and went to the window and looked out into the city, so many people who had not clue at how fast their lives might end in a millisecond. He went into the bathroom and saw John cleaned everything up, then he went into bedroom and saw Natalie laying there with her eyes closed. He looked at the dresser and saw another picture of Marie and Natalie. When he turned round Marie again had appeared in front of him " Thank you Jason" was all she said, his attention was back on Natalie who started to wake up " ahh" she groaned as she tried to get up. Jason went over to her side "lay down, and rest " she lay back down but already had a plan in her head. Jason went back onto the couch, laid his head back down, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Nat lay they are listening to the sounds in her home, she knew that Jason was on the couch, but he had not fallen asleep yet. She was lucky her room didn't make any sounds when a person moved about it. She eased herself out of the bed and put on her sneakers; her side felt a lot better than before and there was not any dizzies spells that she could tell. She stood up, made her bed then reached for her gun, and put it her bag. She grabbed her picture of Marie the two she had and the money in her safe from under her bed.

She opened her door a crack and walked towards Jason, she knew there was no chance of waking him up Marie had said she had gone down to the beach with out waking him up. She grabbed her car keys, keeping an eye on Jason the whole time, he never moved. She then grabbed her coat and small knapsack and quietly slipped out the door.

Natalie went into the parking garage and found her car, she got in and sat there for a minute. She did feel bad just leaving without saying anything. He did save her life and all. She started the car and pulled out of the spot, put the car into drive and raced off to find the woman who tried to frame her for an attempted murder of Jason Bourne.

More later,


End file.
